A Forgotten Remedy
by Amyria
Summary: Harry suffers from frequent nightmares and Severus is at his wit's end until he rediscovers one of the strongest forms of magic. Set in an AU of "The Unwanted One" where Severus received his memories back sooner and raises Harry.


It was nearing midnight as Severus attempted to finish marking his fifth year essays by the flickering candlelight in his study. He ran a hand down his face before harshly marking a large _T_ on the top of the essay in front of him and then flinging it aside, not able to comprehend how these dunderheads have made it thus far with their atrocious spelling and grammar. He kneaded his forehead and glared at the remaining rolls of parchment, wishing he could just set fire to the lot and be done with it. Just as Severus was about to reach for another, he heard the soft pitter-patter of tiny feet coming towards his study.

"Daddy?"

He turned to see the shadowy form of his four year old son standing in the doorway, clutching his old stuffed doe tightly in his arms.

"Harry?" Severus set his quill down and gestured for the boy to come to him.

His son made his way over quickly, his little arms reaching for him.

"You should be in bed," Severus said, pulling the boy onto his lap. He frowned when he noticed Harry's bare feet, "Why are you not wearing your slippers?"

Harry just shrugged, leaning back against Severus' chest.

With a flick of his wand, Severus lit the fireplace, brightening the room with a warm glow, before he waved it in the other direction and summoned Harry's slippers. They flew into the room and into his waiting hand a moment later. "You're bound to catch a cold running around here on bare feet," he muttered, placing the slippers on his son's cold feet.

When Severus heard a sniffle, he shifted Harry so that the boy was facing him, briefly noticing the tear filled green eyes before his son latched his arms around his neck and buried his face in his robes.

"What's wrong?" Severus murmured against the top of Harry's head.

His son didn't answer for a moment as his little fingers fiddled with the the buttons on Severus' robes. "Wanted to see you…" he whispered.

"Any reason in particular?" Severus carded a hand through Harry's disheveled hair. "It's the middle of the night, Harry."

Harry was quiet for a while, and just when Severus was about to declare the boy to have fallen back to sleep, his son shifted, a tiny mumble breaking through the silence. "Jus' wanted to make sure you were still here…"

Severus frowned, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Harry sniffled, "I don' want you to leave too, Daddy."

"What are you talking about?" Severus pulled back, lifting Harry's chin with his finger so he could gaze into his son's eyes. "Where would I go?"

Harry let out a shaky breath and burrowed tighter against him. "To where Mummy went…" he said, his voice so soft, Severus almost didn't hear him.

Severus stiffened, his heart clenching in his chest. He tightened his arms around his son, unable to form any words at the moment.

 _How should he respond to that?_

He hadn't told Harry the full extent of what happened that fateful night, only a watered down version the events. After Lily's death, Severus wasn't in the right state of mind to explain things, and he didn't think Harry would be able to understand until he grew older.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Severus asked softly, once he'd found his voice again.

"Uh huh…" Harry nodded against him, his voice thick. "I-I saw a green light, then I couldn't see you no more…" he sniffled again, moving his arm as if he wanted to wipe his nose on his sleeve, but Severus stopped him, conjuring a handkerchief and drying the boy's tearful face. "I was callin' for you… but you couldn't hear me…"

Severus swallowed, his chest tightening uncomfortably as Harry's breath hitched again, and with a sob, his son buried his face in the crook of Severus' neck.

"It's alright… Just a dream... I'm not going anywhere, child." Severus said softly, lightly rubbing circles on Harry's back. He hoped he was being somewhat reassuring.

It was moments like these when he desperately wished Lily was here, because Severus felt wholly unqualified for this. No child should have to go through the trauma that Harry went through. Even though Severus strived to be a better father than what his own drunken father had been, sometimes he questioned if he was enough for his son, because Harry certainly deserved better than what he could offer.

Severus had tried his best to take care of their son, difficult as it was in the beginning when he'd first brought Harry home after that night in Godric's Hollow, after he'd received his memories back. Harry didn't utter a single word for several months, just staring at him with those bright green eyes. He'd follow Severus around everywhere he went, often attached at the hip, and would become fussy if Severus was no longer in his immediate line of sight. It would become a guessing game for Severus whenever Harry needed something with the boy shaking his head or giving a nod. Severus had found it deeply disturbing, seeing his nearly two year old son so reclusive and quiet, when the boy had once been a happy and outgoing child. Although with time, once they'd settled into a comfortable routine, Harry seemed to come out of his shell, eventually reverting back to some semblance of the bright and curious child he once was.

Though the nightmares were still a common occurrence, and Severus would often be jolted awake by a small body landing on top of his chest, nearly knocking the breath out of him. But even with Severus' attempts at coaxing, Harry rarely vocalized the contents of his dreams, unless it had been a particularly terrifying one. Severus had nearly lost his mind when that had happened. Harry had been practically inconsolable, and in the end, Severus had resorted to dosing his son (and later, himself) with a calming draught and a mild dreamless sleep.

Of course, it didn't help matters that Severus' schedule had become so increasingly busy, ever since term began again. Lately, all his free time was spent dealing with his classes and his Head of House duties, keeping him occupied all day and at times, well into the evenings. There were some nights where he'd returned just in time to put Harry to bed. He should have known that must have an effect on Harry, should have anticipated it really. Perhaps he could speak to Dumbledore about it in the morning...

When Harry seemed to have quieted to only a few occasional sniffles, Severus stood with his son in his arms, "Let's get you back to bed."

"Not sleepy," Harry whined, shaking his head.

"You need your rest, we have a long day tomorrow and I don't fancy dealing with a cranky four year old in the morning."

Harry peered up at him through his fringe, his bottom lip slightly sticking out as he clung tighter to him. "Wanna stay with you, Daddy…"

Severus sighed softly. "All right," he whispered, gently pressing the boy's head down to rest against his shoulder.

He began slowly walking up and down the dimly lit hallway. He'd found that the motion always seemed to calm Harry whenever the boy was upset or had trouble sleeping, especially when his son had been younger. As Severus walked, he wondered what Lily would do in this situation and his mind drifted to a vision of Lily walking back and forth in their cottage, a baby cradled in her arms, and then a long forgotten memory rose to the surface...

" _He's been fussy all day," Lily said, handing an upset Harry over to Severus as he settled himself in the rocking chair._

 _Lily then took a seat at the old piano, and Severus absently rocked their son as he watched her fingers gracefully dance across the keys, swaying slightly as the room filled with a soothing melody, reminding Severus of a gently flowing current. He closed his eyes, letting the tune wash over him, soothing his tattered nerves and banishing the built up tension from the evening's Death Eater meeting._

" _Works like a charm," Lily whispered when she'd finished, smiling as she glanced at their now peacefully sleeping son._

" _It's beautiful, Lily," Severus said, gently setting Harry in his cot. "Did you compose it?"_

 _Lily nodded, tucking a stray strand of auburn hair behind her ear, her green eyes bright. "I've found it helps me take my mind off of things… even if for just a moment."_

"Daddy?" Harry said softly, drawing Severus back to the present.

"Hmm?"

"What was Mummy like?"

Severus paused in his pacing, not answering right away, taking his time to formulate a response to the unexpected question. He knew Harry would occasionally hear tidbits here and there from Dumbledore and Hagrid, but every time Harry had asked him about Lily, Severus could never seem to find the right words to say.

"She was... a bright witch with a kind heart, who would go to the ends of the earth to defend the people she loved," he finally said, and was a bit surprised when the usual ache of thinking about her didn't immediately appear.

"Did Mummy love me?" Harry asked, lifting his head.

"Of course she did," Severus said firmly, combing a hand through the boy's hair. "She loved you very much, Harry."

"As much as you love me now?"

"Equally as much, yes," Severus murmured, looking down at the innocent face with those bright green eyes.

Harry smiled softly, resting his chin on Severus' shoulder. "I miss her," he whispered.

"As do I," Severus replied, just as quietly.

He walked a few more paces, shifting his child in his arms.

"She was particularly gifted in charms and potions," Severus continued.

"Was she a potions master like you, Daddy?"

"No, but she was as good as." Severus smirked, "Except that one time she caused an explosion that turned _my_ hair a revolting shade of pink."

"Really?" Harry drew back, cupping his hand over his mouth as he unsuccessfully tried to contain his giggles.

"Don't get any ideas," Severus warned, trying to appear stern, but that quickly faded into a faint smile on his part.

"She also loved music, and playing the piano, often spending hours getting lost in her own melodies," he said, once Harry's laughter had died down.

Harry cocked his head, furrowing his brow, "What's a piano?"

Severus hummed thoughtfully, turning and swiftly making his way back into his study. He spotted the old instrument in a forgotten corner, covered in a white sheet. It was one of Lily's family heirlooms, inherited from her late grandfather. He'd had this old thing moved here from their cottage, after Lily's death, but ever since then, Severus couldn't bare to look at it, let alone bring himself to play it.

After hesitating for just a moment, he made his way over and removed the sheet, suspending a thin layer of dust in the air. The piano was still immaculately polished, due in part to the preservation charm Lily had spelled on it to keep it clean and tuned. Severus carefully sat on the bench, setting Harry down next to him.

"What is it?" Harry looked curiously at the long row of black and white keys.

"This is a piano," said Severus. "It produces music."

Harry experimentally pressed a white key with one finger, his eyes widening at the sound it produced. "Mummy played this?"

"Yes, and you would fall asleep to her song every time."

His son turned and looked up at him, eyes shining with awe. "Can you play it?"

Well, Lily had insisted that Severus learn her song, despite his reservations, proclaiming that his long fingers were perfect for piano playing. He did learn it eventually, though Severus didn't think he could ever do the song justice… He supposed he could give it a try, for their son now.

Severus rested his hands on the smooth keys, closing his eyes as he loosened his shields fully for the first time in a while, recalling the melody. His fingers stumbled over the keys at first, striking off notes here and there, but as he continued playing, it was as if he was suddenly back in their cottage with Lily by his side. He'd forgotten how music seemed to have this inexplicable ability to it. How it could somehow bring forth emotions that Severus would otherwise not allow himself to feel, leaving him remarkably cleansed and revitalized afterwards. Lily had always compared its effects to a powerful charm, that in some ways, could heal wounds where magic couldn't.

When Severus finished, he let out a deep breath and looked down to see Harry curled up against him, his head resting on his lap, lightly snoring into his robes. With an upward twitch of his lips, Severus gently gathered his son in his arms and headed to the boy's bedroom.

"Play it again tomorrow, Daddy?" Harry asked softly, blinking sleepily up at Severus as he was settled into bed. "Can you teach me?"

"If you'd like," Severus said, summoning Harry's beloved stuffed doe he always slept with and tucking it into his arms.

Harry nodded as he burrowed deeper into his pillow, the corners of his mouth quirked upward, eye half closed, "I wanna be as good as you one day..."

Severus pulled the blanket up to Harry's chin and tucked it snuggly around him. "You'll be even better," he murmured, placing a quick kiss to the top of his child's head. "Sleep well, Harry."

He spelled the lights off, leaving only the dimly glowing sphere that Harry insisted on keeping on his nightstand. Severus allowed himself to linger for a just moment longer beside the bed, observing his son's peaceful features and the gentle rise and fall of his chest before he silently left the room.

Severus returned to his desk with a renewed determination to finish marking the rest of those abysmal essays. All the while, Lily's song continued to play in his mind. When he glanced back at the piano, a faint, familiar floral scent surrounded him, caressing him.

 _Music is one of the strongest forms of magic, Sev._

Severus could have sworn he heard it in Lily's voice.

And he couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hope you enjoyed this little one shot! This thing was sitting on my computer for a while, so I decided to finish it to help with my major writer's block on my other story. I was in the mood, and it was a lot of fun writing Severus with a little Harry. Let me know if you want me to do more of these! :)_


End file.
